gameguidefandomcom_ko-20200214-history
그랜드 테프트 오토: 차이나타운 워즈/Yu jian
대화 (In a jet) Huang Lee My father is dead: murdered in Kowloon. He always told me that this life, the life of a gangster, can be short, even for a boss. Most of the family believes he died while meditating at the temple. The truth is he was worshipping other gods - his two favorites. Pharmaceutical grade coke and cheap women. Regardless - I have sworn on his grave to find those responsible, to avenge him. I did this mostly so as to guarantee my inheritance, but also because the old man was a good guy... for a philandering, drug addled murderer. "Yu Jian" - his sword, generations old, has always been in the keeping of the head of the family. A tradition my father invented after winning the sword in a card game. Now, I've got to deliver the stupid thing to the family's new patriarch Uncle Wu "Kenny" Lee, in that great American melting pot Liberty City. The last time I visited Liberty City, I caught crabs off a Swiss tourist. Still, even a pampered little snot like me shouldn't be able to bungle delivering a sword to a moody and power crazy uncle... with a penchant for exotic pornography and impersonating people out of kung fu films. Kenny's goons Mr. Lee? ...Huang Lee? Your uncle sent us to meet you. Fuck! We're being jumped! It's a fucking ambush! (In the assailant's car) Huang Lee ...Uhh, my head... Shit... it's the ambushers. This must be the famous American welcome I've heard so much about. Passenger Assailant ...I think he's dead. Driver Assailant Are you sure? Passenger Assailant Well, he certainly looks it. He's got blood coming out of a bullet wound on his head. Tends to lead to death... being shot in the head. Driver Assailant Check him. Fucking smart ass prick. If you're so fucking clever, how come you have to rob people for a living? Passenger Assailant He's not moving. He's not breathing. He's got a bullet wound to the head. You know what, I'm gonna stake my reputation on this one. The kid is dead. Driver Assailant Aw shit! Then we are fucked. Passenger Assailant What are we gonna do? Driver Assailant I thought you were the guy with the brains? Let me think. We're going to have to dump him. Huang Lee They're dumping me I might actually get out of this madness alive... if I don't die of shock first, of course. As soon as they stop the car, I'll make my move... They won't suspect a thing. Driver Assailant Okay genius, bail! Huang Lee It's clearly not my day. (On a dock after swimming) Huang Lee What a place! Beaten up, shot and nearly drowned - within minutes of getting here. My father would've paid for this kind of fun, but it's never appealed to me. ...I'd better find a car and get over to Uncle Kenny's. (At Sum Yung Gai) Kenny Lee Huang! I'd heard you'd been killed! Thank all that is good that you are alive. What happened? Huang Lee I was hoping for a couple of strippers and a VIP table in a club. Instead, I was ambushed, robbed and left for dead, Uncle. Not much of a welcome. Kenny Lee Just like your father. A playboy, not a worker. These are dangerous times, Huang, but we will find and deal with these killers. Do you have the sword? ...Do you have Yu Jian? Huang Lee I think the murderers took it either that or your useless bodyguards. Kenny Lee Don't get snotty with me, you little brat. I had promised Yu Jian as a gift to our leader Hsin Jaoming. It would have gained me great favor with him perhaps even sealing my position as his replacement when he steps down. Its loss will irreparably damage my standing. My honor is besmirched! Huang Lee Besmirched? Uncle, it is 2009, not 1403. And you were going to give the sword away? But, it's been in our family for generations. Kenny Lee Don't give me that bullshit. Your father won the thing in a card game. As a gift to Hsin it would have made me the Triad boss here in Liberty City. ...Huang, your father was a good man, but he's dead now, and that puts me in charge. I have to do what is best for the family, even if it goes against our traditions... and my desires. I have arranged an apartment for you. Rest there for a while. We will speak again soon, once we have both calmed down. Grief can be very unsettling. Huang Lee So can being shot in the head and nearly drowned.